For Good
by Soozen
Summary: Kazuma is dying. Kyo, who is barely able to cope with what is going on, goes to visit his shishou in the hospital, and breaks down.


In this story, the curse has fully worn off, and takes place about thirty years in the future. Enjoy.

* * *

"_It may well be that we will never meet again  
__In this lifetime  
__So let me say before we part  
__So much of me is made of what I learned from you….."  
_-For Good from the musical Wicked

* * *

Kyo was a mess; it was clear for anyone to see. His angry streak, which had been gone for so long, since high school, had returned; he was touchy, ready to snap at anyone. He'd often go off alone, locking himself in his study, or, also like in high school, he'd hide out on the roof of his house. It was rare that he would speak with anyone, not even his wife. 

He'd been like this for a week, ever since Kazuma had been moved from Kyo's home, where he had been living, to a hospital.

Tohru was worried about him, more than she was worried about Kazuma. Kazuma would be fine, or as fine as he could be; Kyo was the one who hurting now.

Five years earlier, just days after Kyo's fortieth birthday, Kazuma had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease, and Kyo had gone through the same actions, fully unable to cope with the news. But, he had been able to move on, for Kazuma was there to keep him calm. Now, Kazuma was no longer there, and Kyo's poor wife, Tomoko, was beside herself with worry. She didn't know how to handle Kyo's actions, as well as deal with her own reaction to Kazuma's worsening state and help their children understand what was going on. So, Tohru had offered to step in and help.

She helped in any way she could; keeping the house clean and cooking the meals, to give Tomoko time with Kyo, to help him. Tohru took care of the kids as much as she could as well.

On her seventh day at Kyo's house, Kyo was doing no better than he had when she'd arrived, and so Tohru decided it was time that she spoke with Kyo.

She found him on the roof, staring at the nigh sky. Gingerly, she stepped on the roof and walked quietly over to him, giving him a soft 'hello.' Kyo glanced over at her, and then resumed staring at the sky. Sighing, Tohru sat down beside him.

She didn't know how to start. Asking 'are you okay?' was stupid for obvious reasons: Kyo clearly wasn't okay, and asking that would make Kyo become defensive and he would close up. Telling him he was worrying everyone might make it worse, as he was all ready upset at Kazuma's condition.

"Why did you come up here?" Kyo asked, making Tohru jump slightly. She hadn't been expecting him to speak at all.

"To see how you're doing."

"Why not just ask me, instead of just sitting there like that?" After a moment's silence, Kyo continued. "Are you scared I'll snap at you?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd react," Tohru answered honestly, gently. "I…I have no clue what you're going through, and I don't want to say the wrong thing."

Kyo let out a little snort. "I figured you'd understand, of all people, what…what's going on…. Since you-you've lost a parent."

Tohru shook her head. "I think it's completely different. It's sad, and it's tragic and terrible, but different. I- my mom was there and then she wasn't. It was quick, and shocking. But…Kazuma is leaving differently, slowly, and it must be so hard for you, I can't even imagine…." She started crying.

Kyo was silent and still.

"I know you're going through an incredibly hard time and you're dealing with it the best you can," Tohru said, wiping her eyes, "but…no one knows what to do. We-we're worried for you." Oops. She hadn't meant to say that. "If there's anything I can do, please tell me. I want to help you the best I can."

A moment passed before Kyo finally spoke, and when he did, his voice was thick; he was clearly holding back tears. "Did you…did you get to see Kazuma recently?"

Tohru shook her head.

"He…he didn't remember anything, he couldn't do anything. Not on his own. Months ago he forgot who the kids were…he just didn't recognize them. There'd be moments where he'd remember, and it'd be like nothing happened, but for the most part…. And then, a week and a half ago, I went to bring him breakfast…he didn't know me. He kept asking me who I was, and…and he just wouldn't recognize me. He couldn't." Kyo sniffled, swallowing. "I tried to-to cope and continue caring for him, but I couldn't."

"I'm so sorry," Tohru whispered.

"Do you think-do you think somewhere deep inside, he still remembers, but he can't tell us?" Kyo continued. "Do you think it's terrible for him, not being able to understand who anyone is?"

"I don't know."

"Or…maybe he isn't there at all anymore. Maybe he really is just gone." At that, Kyo started to cry, and Tohru felt frozen, helpless.

"I just want to help him," Kyo sobbed, rolling onto his side, and covering his face with a hand. "I don't want him to be hurt if he's still there…."

Tohru inched closer, and comfortingly squeezed his shoulder, then ran her fingers through his hair. "Then go see him," she whispered. "Even-even if he doesn't recognize you, I think-I think he'll still be comforted by you being there."

* * *

Kyo felt this was a mistake, going to see Kazuma. What could he do? Kazuma didn't know who he was anymore.

Tomoko had offered to come with him, but Kyo turned her offer down. If he was going to go, he would go alone. He knew just being alone with Kazuma would make him break down, and he didn't want Tomoko to see that.

A nurse showed him to Kazuma's room, and told him that Kazuma was sleeping. Kyo replied that it was all right, and entered. Sleeping Kazuma was, and Kyo found himself thinking how old and tired his father looked. Of course, he was old; he was in his seventies now.

Slowly, awkwardly, Kyo pulled one of the two chairs in the room up to Kazuma's bed and sat there, silently, completely unsure of what he would do.

"I'm sorry."

Kyo stopped, shocked. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. Well, he had started and he might as well finish.

"I…. You never deserved this. I'm so sorry you have to go through all this- all this pain and confusion. But, I'm here, even if you don't know who I am. It-it's going to be tough for me- and you. But, I won't leave you d-Dad." Kyo choked a little on the last part. It was rare for him to call Kazuma dad; even though they had both silently realized that Kyo looked to him as a father, and Kazuma looked at Kyo as a son, Kyo had stuck with calling him 'Shishou.' But now, he had to say it.

"I love you," Kyo whispered, tears flowing freely. "I hope you knew that before-before this all set in. I never did say it…. I'm sorry. I was such a brat as a kid, and you didn't deserve it. I-I acted like I didn't care about you as my dad, but I did; you know that, right? You were the best dad I could have ever had, and you…you…." Kyo broke off, the tears overwhelming him.

"I love you, Dad, just-just know that, please…."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. 

Please leave some constructive criticisms.


End file.
